


A Deal

by octopus_defence



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Mind Control, Possession, basically I started thinking about the crimson egg plot and eret's knights and then wrote this, realistic minecraft world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_defence/pseuds/octopus_defence
Summary: the egg is spreading, and it's influence has reached dream.so what about the knights of eret?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Eret & Cara | CaptainPuffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> this story came after some lovely folks in the Nerf House started talking about a Dream that had been corrupted by the crimson, then grew from the few messages I sent there into this. be warned, there is no happy ending here.

imagine you call on your old, close friend (one of the very few people in the world that you trust entirely) to help you fight against a possessed and evil god, and when she shows up she is not on your side.

she stands with him, the fallen and corrupted false god, his mask smeared with red that looks a bit too close to blood and her eyes flash red. "little king," puffy croons in a voice that is cruel and sharp and cutting in a way eret has never heard from her. "it's time you put your toys down and just joined us." they shudder at how harsh their friend has become, backing away slowly. the crown stays firmly on their head though, and the sword does not leave their grip.

hbomb is at their side now, and he hoists his trident before looking at them with a question in his eyes but they are too distracted by what puffy is saying that they cannot understand what he is asking from them.

“cmon bro” she says, and it sounds closer to the friend eret remembers but still fundamentally wrong. every backwards step they take is matched by puffy and dream simultaneously, the two stalking their prey in eerie synchronization. “it’s not so bad” she says and her voice has lost the sing-song quality. “join us and it will all be so easy,” she whispers, inches from their face, as eret scrambles back across the floor.

“no!” they shout, watching as a small bit of hurt crosses puffy’s face before she shakes it off and plasters the grin back on her face. her voice is sickly sweet again, lacking any hints of the person eret remembered that it had previously had. “little king, i promise the duckling won’t hurt you if you just join us.”

about a dozen yards away, bad boy halo and hbomb are in the middle of their own stand off, although there is distinctly more physical fighting going on over there. puffy catches their worried glance and meets their eyes when they return. “little king, brave king,” she says, tutting her tongue and softening her expression. “you care about them all so much, don’t you?

“you give up so much for them, and you would give up more if it meant they would all be safe, isn’t that right? you’ve made deals before, to keep them safe,” here she nods back at dream who has been lingering behind her, somewhat forgotten. “i can see it in your eyes, you know this too. what would you say if i told you i had a proposition for you?”

eret blinked behind their sunglasses, this didn’t seem like puffy anymore, not even like the corrupted and twisted version they had talked to earlier. but what she said was true, and they knew she was talking about more than just hbomb. they would do anything to try and help tommy and tubbo and fundy, anything to atone for their mistakes. “i’m listening,” they said, tilting their head slightly.

“the deal is simple, you for them.” the entity inhabiting puffy said. “we take you and your body, we leave the rest of your group alone.”

eret didn’t even need to think about it. if it would protect the kids from this weird mind crap, they would do it. “deal.” they said, not voicing any of their additional thoughts and instead holding out a hand. puffy shook it, looking slightly amused by it all, as a red light suddenly overtook eret’s vision. the last thing they saw was hbomb’s horrified expression as he noticed what had happened.

eret rose from where they had fallen in the aftermath of the deal, flexing their hands as feeling returned to their body. the crown was still set atop their head and they absentmindedly reached up to straighten it. they made their way over to where puffy stood, surveying the smp lands. “welcome to the team,” she said and they nodded.

they looked out over the rolling countryside, littered with various builds in various states of completion and destruction. slowly, eret pulled the glasses off of their face, and once blindingly white eyes were now blood red and crimson. they chuckled, low in their chest, as they looked down at the land they once fought for, fought over, fought in. what a deal they had made.

they didn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first bit dreamsmp fic that I have published over here! I do more writing and stuff over on my tumblr, @octopus-defence-squad, so if you want to see more of my dumb thoughts feel free to head on over! if you liked the story and would drop a kudos or comment I would be very grateful.  
> stay safe out there and have a lovely day/night/whatever!


End file.
